Traicion
by Maguz
Summary: España engaña a Romano con Veneciano. Romano engaña a España con Alemania. SpaIta / Germano.
1. España

** Pov España**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa comiendo unos ricos churros. En realidad estaba más entretenido en la comida que tenia entre mis manos que en la película que estaban dando en la televisión. Suspire. No me gustaba estar sin compañía, me hacia sentir algo de nostalgia y un poco de melancolía. No quiero pasar la noche solo con mi sombra ..pero…Últimamente estoy tan solo…Romano esta otra vez con una de sus crisis sobre la cristiandad y se ha recluido en el vaticano.

No es que no lo apoye, mi tomatino es el amor de mi vida, pero a veces me siento tan solo…tan olvidado. Me imagino el lio que debe tener dentro de esa cabecilla suya. Yo lo amo y el lo sabe, pero le cuesta aceptar esa faceta que el cree tan poco masculina. ¿porque el piensa que es degradante sentirme en su interior? Es decir, después de todos estos años..¿no se da cuenta que no es una cuestión de dominación, sino de amor?¿porque le cuesta tanto dejarse llevar y admitir que le gusta pecar y que lo haría mil veces mas si pudiera?

A veces me gustaría que se pareciera un poco mas a su hermano. No lo digo por el físico, porque los dos son dos gotas de agua. Dos hermosas gotas de agua. Una clara y pura y la otra turbia y enloquecedora. ¿porque Romano no podía aceptar mis sentimientos sin sentir culpa ni vergüenza? ¿Por qué? Le demostré durante toda su vida cuanto lo amaba. Aunque me atiborrara una y otra vez de mil insultos, yo siempre tenia mis brazos abiertos para él.

¿Por qué no podía ser como su hermano? ¿Por qué tenia que escuchar a esos religiosos que le decían que el nieto de Roma no tendría que tener esas desviaciones? ¿Por qué tenia que encerrarse? Siempre lo apoye, pero nunca comprendí. Sé que en unos meses volverá a mis brazos, asqueado del tiempo desperdiciado en aquel lugar. Sé que volverá porque por mas que lo niegue, me ama. Me necesita. Sabe que nunca nadie lo querrá tanto como yo.

Yo también lo necesito. Lo amo. Pero detesto que me deje solo. No quiero estar solo. No quiero subir a mi habitación y encontrarme con mi cama vacía. A veces solo quisiera que fuera más fácil. A veces, secretamente, yo también rezo para que una muestra de cariño surja de sus manos, en ves de usarlas para abofetearme cuando me acerco. A veces, cuando me deja meses sin saber nada de el, quisiera dejar de intentar. Y es cuando recuerdo, las pocas pero sinceras veces que demostró cuanto me quería.

No quiero seguir pensando. Estar en su casa solo hace que lo recuerde con mas nostalgia. Subo a la habitación que pertenece a Lovino. El sol, como mi alegría se perdió en la noche. Se disolvió, para luego volver a materializarse el día siguiente. La mañana próxima, como siempre, me despertare feliz y entusiasmado. No me importara insistir mil veces con mi pequeño. No me importara esperarlo hasta el fin de los días. No me importara si se parece a su hermano o a quien sea. No me importara nada, pues mi amor hacia el es incondicional.

Pero la noche..La noche es malévola y no me gusta pasarla sin compañía. No quiero estar solo. Subo las escaleras, con un poco de pesadez y descubro la puerta de mi pieza abierta, invitándome a entrar. Recostada en mi cama yace una figura esbelta y agraciada. Hermosa. Desnuda. La tentación me obliga a acercarme. La silueta me es conocida. Demasiado.

Esta recostada sobre su hombro. No puedo ver su cara pero distingo su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo italiano que me vuelve loco. Paso mi mano recorriendo la frontera de su cintura. Mis dedos, resbalan juguetones, entre la suavidad de su piel. Pero mi muchacho no se inmuta. Sigo arqueando mis dedos por su espalda, acaricio sus muslos, sus rodillas Estiro mi brazo lo mas que puedo para alcanzar sus pies. La silueta sigue inmutable. Esto es raro. Yo conozco bien a Romano. Sus dos reacciones posibles son quitarme de encima de una trompada o intentar, en vano, tomar el control del acto seductor. Nunca fue tranquilo, pues no se lo permitía su propia razón.¿ porque no me pegaba o se quejaba? ¿Por qué no se volvía la fiera sensual a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado? Preocupado, volteé la figura que estaba de espaldas mío, hacia el frente. Nos vimos cara a cara. Que estúpido soy! No era Romano el que yacía en la cama. Era Veneciano.

Me quede helado ¿que hacia él aquí? No es que me molestara su compañía pero..rayos lo había tocado, lo había acariciado, como si fuera Lovino. Intendente salir de la cama lo mas rápido posible, pues su parecido a mi amor me estaba nublando la mente .Pero sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi brazo.

_-No te vayas, me siento solo-_me dijo. Mi corazón me recriminaba que esto estaba mal pero su cuerpo nublaba mi mente. Se parece tanto a Lovino. A mi amor, al que extraño tocar, besar abrazar. Y yo también me siento tan solo…extraño tanto a su hermano. No quiero estar solo. En la mañana me sentiré culpable, pero en esta noche solitaria me deje llevar. Me acerque a la calidez de sus labios y lo bese. Esta mal, lo se, pero fue lindo que él solo se limitara a recibir mi afecto. Sin quejas, sin reproches, sin inútiles preocupaciones existenciales. Mañana me sentiré mal por esto pero esta noche solo quiero seguir besando esos labios…Dios, Lovino, perdónenme por esta dulce tentación. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, pero es que yo me siento solo y a él no me molesta recibir mi cariño.


	2. Romano

**POV Romano**

Sentí los golpecitos en mi puerta anunciándome que era la hora de la misa, pero en realidad no quería levantarme. Yo sabía que Iba a ser un día exactamente igual al anterior. La misa de la mañana, rezar en silencio, confesarse, pensar en nuestras acciones, rezar otra vez..el ciclo se repetía indefinidamente, tanto que ya ni tenia noción de que día era o cuantos habían pasado desde que me instalé en el Vaticano.

Mire a mi alrededor somnoliento, buscando fuerzas para levantarme de aquella cama, pero solo la imagen de la Santísima Virgen era testigo de mis actos. Por la ventana apenas empezaba a asomarse los rayos del sol, iluminando mi habitación. Me sentía solo y cada día se ponía peor. Tantos rezos y confesiones no sirvieron para nada. Yo seguía pensando en Antonio, cada vez más intensamente. Extrañaba sus roces, tus toques, su olor, su piel, la manera en que me amaba y me hacia sentir único. Quise olvidarlo, juro por el Señor que lo intente, lo intente cada segundo de cada día.

Maldición! Sé que esta mal lo que hago. Estar en una relación con otro hombre esta fuera de lo normal, por más que ese hombre sea otra nación. Joder, soy la representación de Italia del Sur. Soy la cara visible de mi nación. Debería estar rodeado de mujeres comiendo pizza en una de mis islas, no aquí atormentándome la mente con pensamientos. ¿Qué diría la muchedumbre si supiera que estoy totalmente enamorado de España? No quiero pensar en la vergüenza que seria para mi gente pensar que un maldito homosexual los representa.

Los italianos siempre hemos sido conocidos como Casanovas, conquistadores de mujeres, seductores, románticos y en el caso de los sureños, también enojones y de corta paciencia. No pienso cambiar el estereotipo que los extranjeros se hacen de nosotros por uno de un niño confundido y emocionalmente aturdido por ese español tan asquerosamente hermoso. Cazzo!. El maldito parece tallado a mano. Estúpido y sensual toño.

Me levante de aquella cama y medite antes de ponerme la túnica .¿Servía todo esto?¿Me había ayudado en algo? ¿Debo continuar aquí desperdiciando mis días con debates mentales o salir de allí y encontrarme con el pecaminoso que rebalsa de amor por mi?

Mil demoños, me voy para mi casa. Después de todo, los italianos ya estamos bastante mal parados con la imagen de mi estúpido fratello colgado de las pelotas del macho patatas. No creo que algo vaya a cambiar por mí. Igualmente a mi nunca me toman en cuenta, si la mayoría de nuestros jefes se lleva bien con Feliciano porque el maldito norteño tiene mas dinero y poder que yo. Siempre fue así. ¿Algo va a cambiar porque yo este encerado cociéndome el coco? No, por eso vuelvo a mi casa. Se van todos a joder, solo quiero volver a ver al bastardo de Antonio feliz porque volví a sus brazos!

Ya quiero verle la cara de contento al muy idiota. Es mas, ya estoy imaginando la escena con él rogándome que no me vuelva a ir nunca mas y diciéndome hasta los limites de lo insoportable lo mucho que me extraña. Por supuesto que se va a comer bastantes puñetazos en el estomago pero él sabe que yo me hago rogar. El maldito me conoce, sabe que aunque sea un condenado cabrón en el fondo tengo la autoestima por el piso. Si, soy como una jodida quinceañera pero necesito que me recuerde mil y una vez cuanto le soy necesario.

Tome el tren hasta las afueras de Roma, donde vivo. No me extrañaba que el bastardo estuviera revoloteando dentro de mi casa, pues yo mismo le di la llave. Siempre le pongo la misma excusa.

_Cuida de mis plantas_\- le dije antes de partir. Como siempre, no es más que un mensaje sin transmitir que le envió, porque lo que en realidad quiero decirle es "espérame en casa que volveré".

Llegue a la puerta de mi vivienda y me quite la mochila del hombro. No tenía muchas cosas dentro, pues solo me llevaba lo imprescindible cada vez que me marchaba. Pero maldición, la jodida mochila era un agujero negro. No encontraba las llaves.

Escuche el ruido del piso de madera crujir y Alce la vista hacia el piso superior. En la terraza que lindaba mi habitación, mi estúpido hermano se asomaba a mirar el horizonte ¿Por qué rayos estaba aquí? Maldición, seguramente vino a dormir conmigo por alguna niñada suya. No era nada raro que cuando el macho patatas lo dejara solo se acordara de que tiene hermano el muy inútil. Encima de todo andaba desnudo en la terraza mostrándose como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Agradecí el momento de lucidez que tuve al elegir esta casa para vivir. De haberme ido al centro como me recomendaba mi jefe, seria todo un escándalo explicar a los vecinos y turistas estas situaciones. Baje la vista, dispuesto a meter la llave, subir e insultarlo por ser tan descuidado, cuando escuche la voz de Antonio y me paralicé.

Volví a mirar hacia la terraza. España, también desnudo salió a abrazar por detrás al idiota de mi hermano. Se me detuvo el corazón. No era de extrañar que la maldita perra acaparadora de atención que se hace llamar fratello mío se este lanzando sobre la gente …pero Antonio…Antonio. Nunca crei..que..yo ..no …creí que fuese capaz.¿ Donde se le habían metido las frases cursis que decían que yo era el único especial? ¿Dónde rayos?

Quería, con unas ansias asesinas, entrar a sacar a escopetazos a la parejita de idiotas. Lo castigaría de patadas en el culazo al bastardo sonriente de Antonio y arrastraría de los pelos a la puta de Feliciano. Cazzo, que estoy seguro de que Dios entendería mi ira y no terminaría en el infierno. Pero no podía mover un musculo. Estaba helado, lo único que se movía en mi eran las lagrimas que caían de mi rostro. Lo único, porque estaba seguro que mi corazón había dejado de latir.

_-Les hare pagar por esto_\- me dije a mi mismo mientras en sigilo, volvía a tomar mi mochila y me escabullía por detrás de casa para no ser visto por los dos malditos que estaban en la terraza. Alcance la calle para dirigirme, al lugar más detestable del universo. Me revolvía el asco pero yo prometí que me las pagarían. Odio con todo mi ser ir a Alemania pero ahora mas odio le tengo al traidor de mi hermano y al mentiroso de Antonio.


	3. Alemania

**POV Alemania**

Para mí, el trabajo y el esfuerzo son los pilares del éxito, por eso siempre procure ser un ejemplo de responsabilidad, no solo ante mis ciudadanos sino también en frente a las otras naciones. Nadie podía negármelo, tras perder dos guerras mundiales y soportar infinidad de altibajos, mi economía seguía siendo una de las más estables de Europa. Sentía una gran presión por hacer bien mi trabajo porque de mi dependía la estabilidad local y extranjera.

Estaba en mi escritorio, muy concentrado, calculando los balances mensuales cuando entro Feliciano. Me saludo alegremente y me dijo que me extrañaba mucho. Comenzó a contarme las idioteces que le ocurrieron de camino a mi oficina. Ni siquiera levante la vista para prestarle atención, sabía perfectamente todas las banalidades posibles que venia a contarme. Si no eran gatos, era por la pasta, o alguna chica que vio por el camino o algún partido de futbol o cualquier idiotez que ocasionalmente se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

Ni siquiera me moleste en explicarle que estaba haciendo algo realmente importante, pues dudaba que entendiera. Solo me limite a hacer odios sordos a la conversación. La prioridad era terminar el informe del que llevaba meses trabajando.

-_Luddy, Luddy ¿Qué te parece?-_ se acerco a mi, abrasándome por la espalda y obligándome a pausar mi tarea.

_-¿Qué?-_dije de mala gana, solo quería terminar mi tarea

_-vee ¿que te parece si salimos a comer esta noche_? _Hace mucho que no estamos juntos_

_-dormimos juntos y siempre andas revoloteando alrededor mío-_ dije sin pensar, mi mente estaba cien por cien enfocada en terminar mi labor

-_pero quiero hacer lo que hacen las parejas de novios..ya sabes salir a cenar, ver alguna película, divertirnos un rato-_Me lo quite de encima y seguí tecleando las cifras en mi calculadora. Seguía mirándome, en silencio, creía que por fin había captado que estaba muy ocupado. Sin embargo, volvió a arremeter con sus cursilerías.

-_Ludwig..¿me amas?-_ me miro con cara de perro mojado, esperando que le recite, cual Romeo a Julieta, un monologo de cuanto lo amo.

_-somos novios ¿eso responde tu pregunta?-l_evante la vista y lo mire fijamente. ¿porque siempre molesta con esas preguntas? Ya sabe que lo amo pero tiene que aprender a respetar cuando estoy ocupado.

_-pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras_\- siguió insistiendo- _últimamente trabajas demasiado y nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros_

-_tu también deberías trabajar igual que yo. No se como rayos eres una potencia mundial._

-_para eso están mis hermanos Luddy_\- sonreía- _las finanzas se las dejo en manos de Milán_

_-pues yo no pienso molestar a mis hermanos con trabajo que no les corresponde-_Feliciano ya me estaba cansando ¡cuando terminaría esta conversación?

_-No hay que avergonzarse de pedir ayuda. Solo te pido esta noche para salir, vamos Luddy_

_-¡Nein! Te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer y pienso terminarlo. Olvídate de vaya a molestar sin sentido a mis hermanos y desde ya te lo aviso que no pienso ir a ningún lado-_ En serio, me estaba enojando cada vez más. Odio cuando me presiona así.

_-¿Por qué eres así? No nos vemos mucho y cada vez que quiero hacer algo especial a ti no te interesa en lo mas mínimo_

_-Te lo digo por última vez-_suspire ,buscando paciencia-_Estoy trabajando en esto hace meses. Haremos todo lo que quieras una vez que termine_

-_No quiero esperar otra semana mas, Ludwig. Quiero que hagamos algo como pareja_

_-¡Basta Veneziano! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Vete a molestar a tus hermanos o a quien se te de la gana! ¡Déjame en paz!_\- dije con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño. Feliciano, después de la centésima vez, por fin capto el mensaje y se fue de mi oficina.

Esa noche no durmió junto a mí. Seguramente se fue a casa de Romano, como cada vez que estoy trabajando y no quiero que me molesten. ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido esto? No sabría precisar el número pero la cantidad era numerosa. Lo amo, tanto que mataría por él si fuera necesario, pero odio que interrumpan mi trabajo. Quizás sea el choque cultural entre nosotros o tal vez sea el ritmo de la cotidianeidad, pero no nos estamos llevando tan bien como antes, por lo menos del punto de vista de Feliciano. Rayos, todo el tiempo anda reclamando atención y cariño cual niño de preescolar a su madre .A veces se vuelve tan insoportable con sus reclamos que me saca de quicio y agradezco que me deje unos días solo. Sin nadie que se cuelgue de mi, aprovecho para dormir tranquilamente…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mire complacido las carpetas perfectamente archivadas y señalizadas. Mi trabajo estaba terminado. Se los entregue a mi jefa y volví a mi casa cuando la tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Ni bien abrí la puerta, un silencio de sepultura me dio la bienvenida. Se sentía extraño llegar y que nadie me estuviese esperando. ¿Hacia cuanto que no veía a Italia? ¿Cuatro o cinco días? No, creo que este es el sexto día. Deje mis cosas en mi habitación y fui a ducharme.

¿Debería al menos llamarlo verdad? Pero no sabia que decirle. Seria algo como "Hola Italia, te ignore durante seis días pero ahora que termine mi trabajo extraño tu compañía". No, eso sonaría demasiado horrible. Me haría parecer que solo quiero que seamos novios cuando a mi me conviene. Nada más apartado de la realidad. Lo amo y lo necesito. Quiero acercarme a él pero a veces no puedo evitar alejarlo.

Debe ser por el stress, pero últimamente me sofoco con facilidad cuando quiere que le abra mi corazón. ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar todo? Parece tan lejano el tiempo en que había juntado el valor para confesármele y empezamos a ser novios. Todo era color de rosa. Yo me desvivía por el y cada tiempo que tenia libre la pasábamos derrochando amor. Era muy feliz, correteándolo por la playa o simplemente viajando con su _Lambretta_ por la montaña.

Con tal solo verlo mi corazón se alegraba. Eso no ha cambiado, pues su sonrisa es la fuente de alegría de mis días. No podría soportar vivir sin el pero a veces tampoco puedo soportar vivir con el. La rutina y el stress acabaron con el romanticismo que antes rebozaba en í al carácter que tenia antes de conocerlo. Ya no le digo al odio que lo amo ni le propongo una escapada al fin del mundo, pero Dios sabe que lo amo con todo mí ser. En silencio, pero lo amo. Quiero decírselo, quiero decirle tantas cosas ..pero él sigue presionándome por afecto y las palabras nunca terminan de salir de mi boca.

Vuelvo a mirar de reojo el celular. Pronto van a ser las 10 pm. Me prepare la comida. Reí inconscientemente al ver que ponía la mesa para dos. Me siento solo y extraño la compañía de mi morocho. Daria la mitad de mi vida para que pudiera leerme el pensamiento y se diera cuenta que lo amo. Tal vez así dejara de presionar y suplicar amor y yo dejara de sentirme incomodo y molesto.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-

El timbre de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Seria Italia? Lo más probable, volvería sintiéndose tan solo como yo, pidiéndome perdón. Los dos nos arrepentiríamos de la discusión y haríamos el amor. Nos amaríamos apasionadamente olvidándolo todo ,por lo menos hasta que vuelva a tener una tonelada de trabajo y el stress y las obligaciones vuelvan a hacer que me encierre en mi mismo y lo ignore nuevamente. Corrí emocionado a recibirlo y me lleve una gran desilusión al comprobar que era Romano.

-_Macho patatas, necesito preguntarte algo_\- me dijo el malhumorado italiano- _así que déjame pasar y escucha con atención-_El muy enano se invito solo a pasar al living y se sentó en mi sofá. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y parecía que había estado llorando. Fui a la heladera y agarre unas cervezas. No soy el mejor consejero pero se muy bien que mi amada bebida era el mejor quitapenas del mundo.

_\- Dime bastardo patatero, ¿tu qué harías si encuentras que tu novio te engaña?-_ Como supuse, la conversación no había empezado y ya se iba por el tacho. Abrí una lata de cerveza y comencé a beber

_-¿España te engaño o tu a él?-_ Ninguna de las dos cosas me sorprendería, puesto que Romano era tan amoroso como una cobra y al español se le iban los ojos fáciles atrás de otros traseros.

-_Estúpido patatero, responde lo que te digo cazzo! Y además ¿quien te crees que soy? ¿Una jodida prostituta que va repartiendo su culo con cualquiera?-_ Viéndole la cara de enojado y el tono de ira en su voz, era de sospechar que España era quien le había metido los cuernos.

_-¿ Seguro no quieres ir a ver a alguien que este mas a pecho con estos temas? Quizás Francia o mejor aun ¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana que viene de visita mi bruder_?- Por mas que tuviera ganas de ayudarlo, que por supuesto no las tengo, no creo que sea el mejor para aconsejar sobre temas amorosos.

_\- No quiero hablar con tu estúpido hermano albino ni con el come baguette de Francia. Cazzo! ¿tan difícil es la pregunta? Solo imagina que el inútil de mi fratello te engaña ¿tu que harías?-_ Me dijo, perdiendo la corta paciencia que tenia. Me maldije a mi mismo por haberle abierto la puerta y dejarlo pasar. Ahora tenia que conversar con el, sino seria mucho peor y no estoy para aguantar griteríos.

-_Si Feliciano me engañara…-_ni siquiera podía pensar en esa posibilidad. Es mas, ni siquiera me daba la imaginación para elaborar una imagen mental donde otro hombre que no sea yo este tocando a mi amor, a mi precioso tesoro. Italia era mío y solo mío, mataría antes de dejar que las asquerosas manos de otro toquen ese bello cuerpo- _supongo que..le cortaría las manos al infeliz que se atreva a meterse con mi novio_-La cara de Romano se volvió blanca como el papel. Era muy gracioso, tanto que le hubiese tomado una foto.

_-maldición, pensé que me dirías..nose, molerlo a golpes e insultarlo pero …¿cortarle las manos? Eres un maldito sádico_\- La verdad no se para que pregunta si no le gusta la respuesta. Le pase otra cerveza y otra y otra. Cada vez decía más estupideces, al punto que ya no era capaz de hilachar una frase. Yo también me emborrache, la falta de Feliciano y la deprimencia de la conversación me obligaban a seguir tomando, esperando que ese momento acabe y que mi amor entre por la puerta, alegrando mi vida nuevamente….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero mis oídos sentían el ruido de la habitación. Me dolía la cabeza. Intente despertarme. Mire de reojo m mesita de luz. Estaba en mi habitación. Que extraño, no recordaba haber subido a dormir. Intente incorporarme. Al pararme, descubrí que estaba desnudo. Más raro aun, yo jamás me acuesto sin mi piyama.

Baje al piso de abajo para tomar un café. Al pasar por el living, encontré mi ropa tirada por el sofá y muchas latas de cerveza que cubrían el suelo. ¿porque mi ropa estaba en el sofá? Algunos recuerdos de ayer comenzaban a entrar en mi cabeza. ¿yo estaba hablando con Romano verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió después?

Desde el baño, la puerta se abrió y apareció Lovino. Parecía que recién terminaba de bañarse. Muy enojado, me tiro una toalla para que me cubra.

_-Ya que estas levantado, ábreme la maldita puerta así me puedo largar de este asqueroso lugar_\- me recrimino.

_-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?-_mi cabeza seguía doliendo y no entendía nada.

-_Tuvimos sexo, idiota_\- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza incapaz de comprenderlas.

_-Mientes_-fue lo único que atine a decir .No quería creerlo, me había revolcado en las sabanas con el hermano de mi novio¿Cómo?¿porque?

_-Ojala mintiera maldito-_seguía gritando- _Si te sirve de consuelo yo también me estoy muriendo del asco-_ No, esto no estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a mi Feli después de esto? ¿Cómo le explico que la pasión que le negué durante tres meses la volqué en una noche con su hermano? ¿Qué hago?

Agarre mis llaves y le abrí para que se valla. Me dedico un ultimo gesto de disgusto con el dedo antes de marcharse. Busque apoyo en la pared y lleve mis manos a la cabeza.¿que hago? ¿Cómo le explico esto a Feliciano?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mil gracias por los comentarios, la verdad no pensé que iba a gustar este fic. Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo, porque si, Feli va a tener que enterarse de todo esto . **


	4. Veneciano

POV Veneciano

Ludwig,Ludwig,Ludwig. Era lo único en que pensaba en esos años de postguerra.

La tortuosa agonía de esperar nuestro reencuentro era lo único que me permitía seguir adelante. La promesa de volveros a encontrar, la espera tan larga e interminable ya era conocida por mi corazón. Eso ya lo había vivido y aunque me prometí no volver a pasar por ese sufrimiento, no pude evitar, otra vez, prometer que lo esperaría.

Mi corazón se desangraba de recuerdos. Su voz, su calidez, sus besos y su piel...el destino me hizo esperar décadas y décadas para volver a sentir sus labios. Esa guerra no sirvió para nada, solo para unirnos porque en la desesperación y la soledad, resurgió las cenizas del amor de unos pequeños niños que no recordaban que se amaban.

Si, soñaba cada noche en cerrar los ojos y despertar a su lado, sentir su aroma y ver esos hermosos ojos azules que me regalaban tanto amor. El momento perfecto que siempre soñé .Pero entonces ¿porque? ¿porque me desperté y junto a mi no estaba mi rubia debilidad? ¿porque no me observan esos ojos azules sino unos color café? ¿porque lo hice? Traicione a mi hermano, mi familia, me abuse de su confianza...

Estaba tan desesperado por sentir un poco de compañía y afecto que no medí las consecuencias. Traicione a Ludwig, el ser por el que tanto luche para tener a mi lado, traicione nuestro amor y mis principios.Y me duele. Me duele mucho. Pero lo que mas me duele es que estando con el novio de mi fratello me sentí vivo de nuevo. Me sentí deseado como hace mucho tiempo no me sentí...solo..como siempre.

Yo amo a Ludwig y por el, por mi y por lo nuestro juro que trate de no volverlo a hacer. Pero no pude. Hace un mes estoy viviendo con el doloroso peso de la culpa. Y no quiero, no quiero hacerlo mas. Pero Ludwig siempre me deja solo.Y yo estoy cansado de esperar que se acuerde de mi...

_-Feli...no llores_\- Antonio secaba mis lagrimas con sus dedos-_Por favor, no llores-_ trate de esconderme bajo la sabana, haciéndome un ovillo, escabulléndome del mundo y de la culpa que me consumía.

-_No quiero hacer esto..no quiero hacer esto nunca mas_-mi respiración entrecortada y mis lagrimas apenas me dejaban hablar-_Me siento muy mal Toni, muy mal-_no podía mas. Estalle en llanto y me levante de la cama, de aquella cama que pertenecía a mi hermano y en donde me deje amar la noche anterior y las otras noches desde hacia un mes. Me acerque hasta el balcón, desnudo en cuerpo y alma ,contemplando las tierras de Lovino, preguntándole a Dios y a mi mismo porque volví a caer en las manos del engaño.

Mire el horizonte, aturdido y confundido,ya sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero no lo hacia.

Esto estaba mal desde el principio, pero yo no hacia nada para detenerlo y al final sentía que Ludwig siempre tubo la razón conmigo: soy un inútil, un bueno para nada... pero hasta el mas idiota merece ser amado.

-_Lo siento Feli_\- sentí el cuerpo de Antonio que me abrazaba por detrás. Percibí el calor, no solo de su cuerpo, sino la sincera dulzura de sus palabras-_No volverá a pasar-_ el español me abrazo con mas fuerza.

-_Si, volverá a pasar_-intente contener mis lagrimas, apretando con fuerza los brazos que me sostenían- _Ludwig me detesta, no me soporta_-tenia que decirlo.

_-No digas eso Feli. Es que nosotros...tu..solo estas confundido, es eso_-intento calmarme-_Alemania te ama. Tu eres su mundo._

_-y si me ama tanto...¿porque desprecia mi cariño?¿porque me deja solo? ¿porque me aparta? Solo soy un estorbo en su vida_-grite, sin importar quien me pudiera escuchar- h_ace días que no le interesa saber donde estoy ni que hago. ¿A eso le llamas amor? Ludwig ya tiene su mundo. El es Alemania y yo no tengo espacio allí_\- me desahogue.

España me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Senti su soledad y el la mía. Ya no lloraba. Miraba la profundidad de esas pupilas, que entendían a la perfección como me sentía. Nos miramos y lentamente me acerque a esos labios, que rogaban cariño, hartos de la espera del eterno amor. Lo bese y luego el me beso. Nuestras manos se juntaron, subieron de los brazos a nuestros hombros, luego se aferraron a nuestras espaldas.

Mi cuerpo hambriento de cariño me reclamaba dejarme conquistar por el español pero junte fuerzas que no sabia que tenia y me separe bruscamente. No de nuevo. Sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mirarlo para no arrepentirme, tome mis cosas, me vestí rápidamente y me fui...

No podía quedarme mas tiempo con Antonio pero tampoco me sentía de ánimos para volver a Alemania, estaba muy frágil y cansado para aparentar una sonrisa o intentar que mi alemán no responda tajante y molesto ante cualquier parecido a una conversación que quiera tener con el. Así que fui al único otro lugar en el mundo a parte de Venecia, en donde me siento en casa.

Entre Alemania e Italia, la casa del señor Austria era el refugio de mi niñez, el cajón de recuerdos de cuando el amor era puro e inocente, cuando todo era un poco mas fácil y en donde yo me sentía parte de una familia. Tras la aparente frivolidad del aristócrata, su casa siempre estuvo abierta para mi y como era de esperarse, Hungría también estaba, La morocha me peino el cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando yo era pequeño y yo le conté (sin mencionar a España) lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

_-Ludwig te ama, pequeño. A su manera, pero te ama. Además son el uno para el otro-_ agradecí sus esfuerzos por hacerme sentir mejor pero yo ya no me creía esa frase. La hermosura del amor incondicional se había esfumado muy lejos y cada día quedaba menos de aquel hombre que me prometió el mundo y mucho mas.

Yo solo quería volver a ser feliz, como antes, cuando Luddy me veía y sentía esa necesidad verdadera y reciproca de estar conmigo y no ahora que no puede esperar a que me valla y lo deje tranquilo con sus cosas...

Después de pasar la noche con los austrohúngaros y decidido a volver a intentar, me dirigí hacia la casa del alemán. Me vestí lo mas atractivo que pude y me pare frente a su puerta. Aunque también era mi hogar, preferí tocar el timbre.

Mas vale empezar bien el día. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la figura de Ludwig, visiblemente enojado, se apareció ante mi.

-_¿y ahora que rayos quieres?-_ grito con furia ,aunque luego de verme a los ojos su expresión cambio al total asombro-_Feliciano..eres tu_-suavizo sus voz. Se quedo helado mirándome, con una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

_-Lo siento-_me disculpe automáticamente , queriendo romper con esa atmosfera extraña pero el seguía allí, quieto y sin saber que decirme.

Desvie la vista, entristecido por sentir que no esta ni un poco feliz de verme. Estaba a punto de marcharme. Odiaba ese silencio que generaba espacio entre nosotros.

Sin previo aviso, Ludwig me entro dentro de la casa de un tirón y comenzó a besarme.

Sus labios y su respiración olían un poco a alcohol. Su pésima apariencia y ese olor tan característico seguramente algo tenían que ver con las latas de cerveza desparramadas cerca del sofá. Pero eso no me importaba porque después de tanto tiempo él quería poseerme. Me arranco la ropa y me llevo con prisa a la habitación.

_-Te amo, Feliciano-_ me dijo al odio-_Eres mío, solo mío-_ sus palabras llenaban ese vacío que tanto sentía, mientras su cuerpo chocaba violentamente contra el mío.

_-ohhh Ludwig-_ gemía al compas de su frenético ritmo, rogándole a los cielos que ese momento de lujuria no acabase jamás. Con un grito de placer, termine junto a su lado, agotado y venciéndome el sueño. Mientras cerraba mis ojos, retenía con detalle en mi memoria la figura de mi amor, acostado a mi lado y esperando que cuando me levante aun siga allí y no se valla corriendo a su oficina como siempre...

El ruido del celular me desperto, seguramente era su jefa. No lo dejaba en paz con sus demandas, lo hacia trabajar, le pedía esto o aquello. Mire a mi alrededor, buscando a mi novio. No estaba y me entristecía comprobar que las cosas nunca cambiaban. Siempre era lo mismo, volvia a dejarme solo.

Refunfuñe,hundiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiendo lo que quedaba del aroma de mi novio. Al menos tenia la esperanza de que en algún momento volvería, seguramente cuando se de cuenta que se olvidó el celular.

El condenado aparato volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Gilbert, preocupado por hablar con su hermano. Le conteste que no estaba y colgue.

Otra vez me sentia triste y sin ánimos, siempre terminaba igual, mirando el techo esperando que mi amor se acuerde de mi.

Tal vez fue por pura curiosidad o tal vez la mano negra del destino pero tenia en mis manos el celular de Ludwig y queriendo mirar alguna foto nuestra, me tope con algo que no esperaba. Un video.

Mi respiración se entrecorto y sentí como se oprimía mi pecho viendo a mi hermano siendo azotado, vendado, quemado y ultrajado por un sinfín de instrumentos extraños. No se si fue la impresión o el echo de que estaba tan conmocionado que no podía moverme pero mire el video hasta el final, cuando Ludwig, mi Ludwig, entraba sin piedad dentro de mi fratello.

Yo ya sabia que a mi alemán le gustaba el BDSM pero nunca creí que llegara a hacerlo. Creí que era solo una fantasía que quedaría en su cabeza ...pero no...allí estaba, humillando y follandose a mi hermano a espaldas mías. Deje caer el celular, temblando asqueado de lo que acababa de ver. Me vestí lentamente, tenia la mente en blanco y mi cuerpo era recorrido de punta a punta por un horrible escalofrió .

Di un ultimo vistazo a la casa antes de marcharme rumbo a Venecia. Aun no sabia como reaccionar, estaba tan shockeado que no podía articular emoción alguna. No sabia que pensar ni de Luddy, ni de mi hermano, ni de Antonio ni de mi mismo pero al menos ahora, después de ver lo que Alemania hizo a mis espaldas, lo que yo hice con Antonio ya no se sentía tan mal ni yo me sentía tan culpable...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Holas como van? Perdon por la demora.**

**Espero les haya gustado y si pueden me dicen si quieren que deje la historia hasta alli o la sigo  
**

**abrazos!**


	5. España( PARTE 2)

POV España (parte 2)

La bella escena donde me veía a mi mismo recolectando tomates por el campo pronto se vio interrumpida por el ruido de un florero rompiéndose por encima de mi cabeza, golpeando contra el cabezal de la cama, y el sonido de unos gritos a los que estoy muy acostumbrado.

_¡Levántate de una jodida vez!-_le escuche decir

Mis ojos aún estaban reconociendo que ya no me encontraba en un sueño , sino en la cruda realidad ,cuando otro objeto vuelve a ser lanzado, esta vez acertando en mi mejilla. Levante mi torso sorprendido por el impacto, sintiendo el ardor de la herida que el portafotos me había provocado.

_-¡Que te levantes de una puta vez!-_EL ojiverde tomo el reloj de la repisa y lo lanzo_-¡Vete de mi casa_!-Para cuando volvió a tomar otro objeto de los alrededores , mi cuerpo ya reaccionaba mejor y pude esquivar sus ataques.

-_Lovino, por favor ¡ Cálmate¡ ¿que te rayos te ocurre?-_Suplique medio dormido y aturdido por el golpe. Cubrí mi cara con las manos. Me esperaba otra de sus acostumbradas cachetadas, típica reacción suya de enojo hacia mi. Ocurrió todo lo contrario. Romano se echó a reír a carcajadas y yo quede totalmente desconcertado.

_-No me lo creo-_ reía rascándose nerviosamente la cabellera con la mano contraria a la que llevaba su pistola-_Encima de estúpido eres hipócrita-_siguió riendo como loco hasta que se detuvo en seco y las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar sus ojos_-¿Por qué ?¿Porque no pudiste engañarme con alguna chica de tu país?¿porque con mi hermano?_-levanto su arma y apunto hacia mi cuerpo-¡_Maldita sea!_

Ahora entendía. No sé cuándo y no sé cómo ...pero Lovino lo descubrió. Lo de su hermano y yo ya no es un secreto.

Tampoco era mi idea que fuese un secreto para siempre. Dios sabe que pensaba decírselo de mi boca pero el destino quiso que se enterara por cuenta propia. Ahora estaba desbordado y yo era el culpable. Baje mi mirada hacia sus pies. Solo veía sus botas y la sombra del arma que ahora me daba cuenta que traía consigo.

Esperaba una cachetada, un golpe, un grito. Nada..Solo Romano mirándome fijo. Luego de un momento de silencio, coloco la pistola cerca de mi cara. La fría sensación del metal acercándose a mi rostro me dio escalofrío. Aun así, no opuse resistencia. Baje mi cabeza, esperando a que me dispare.

_-Lo lamento, Lovino_ -En ese momento nada, mucho menos una disculpa podía excusar mi comportamiento pero igual tenia que decirlo. El sureño me observo en silencio. Tenía a su novio infiel aun sentado sobre su cama, en su casa, en su territorio , cabizbajo y a su merced.

_-¿No vas a dispararme_?-Estaba sorprendido, juraría por mi gente que como buen napolitano cabron ya habría planeado mentalmente toda la venganza física que se me avecinaba.

-_No tengo necesidad. Ya estamos a mano_\- dijo con voz burlona.

Mi cerebro no tardo mucho en procesar lo que acababa de insinuar mi novio. No hacia falta adivinar. La sonrisa torcida mal disimulada mientras se mordía el labio inferior estaba a punto de revelar los detalles de la verdadera vendetta del italiano.

-_ Me acosté con otro hombre_-dijo, lo más crudo e hiriente que pudo sonar. Deje de respirar por unos segundos. Me había pagado con la misma moneda. Regocijado con mi cara de estupefacción, se alentó a continuar relatando.

-_Nos hubieras visto, idiota. Fue brutal, fue violento ,fue intenso... Me mas que las escenas de sexo cotillón de película romántica barata que me dabas a mi y seguramente también al idiota de Feliciano-_Escuche todo atentamente. Cada palabra resonaba y dañaba como un castigo autoinflingido. El siguió detallando.

_-¿Sabes algo, bastardo? Fue bastante intenso estar con un verdadero hombre en vez de con un puto marica que se la pasa diciendo frases cursis al odio_-Me autobligaba a escucharlo, mientras mordía mis labios para no contestarle-_Al final no se porque estaba enojado, tengo que agradecerle a Feliciano por mostrarme el bastardo que eres_-ya no podía aguantar mas

_-deja de llamarme asi! Me tienes harto Lovino!_-El italiano dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado por el repentino grito-_Si yo soy un bastardo tu eres un maldito egoísta me has tratado como trapo de piso. Te mofas, me golpeas y lo único que hice yo siempre fue cuidarte-. _

_-Eso no es cierto,idiota_

_-Sabes muy bien que podría estar atendiendo los asuntos de mi casa pero siempre estoy aquí por cada capricho que se te cruza. Siempre estuve para ti, en todo momento y como me pagas…me insutas cuando estoy contigo y luego te desapareces y no se nada de ti. Me dejas solo, me ignoras y hasta me niegas._

_-Nadie te pidió que hagas sacrificios por mi- _refuto el ojiverde

_-Nadie me lo pidió...Yo lo hacia por amor. Pero ya me canse de dar rosas y recibir golpes._

_-Lárgate de mi casa-_ volvió a cargar el arma frente a mi cuerpo .Esta vez con claras intenciones de dañarme. Los dos sostuvimos las miradas ,que en otros momentos destilaban amor, hoy el sentimiento era del más puro resentimiento.

_-Me voy_\- dije, terminado de vestirme. Al dirigirme a la puerta de la habitación me detuve un instante.

_\- Yo te engañe Lovino, acepto mi culpa y lo lamento pero vos jamás supiste valorarme. Es más, siempre te dio vergüenza nuestra relación. Ojala no cometas el mismo error con tu nuevo amante-D_icho eso, salí inmediatamente de su casa.

Nunca más voy a ser esclavo por amor. Al menos, no de alguien que no me sepa valorar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gracias por los que me tarde muuucho en actualizar pero ocurrieron varias cosas imprevistas en mi vida y bueno, no pude sentarme a escribir como me gusta. Tratare de estas semanas hacer los tres capis mas que vez, perdón por la demora y ojala les guste como va tomando rumbo la historia. Saludos.**


	6. Romano( PARTE 2)

**POV Romano (parte 2)**

Después de tanto tiempo recluido en el anonimato, por fin volvía a la casa que debería sentir como mi hogar. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las escaleras, las cortinas, el piso de madera, el balcón, la cama, hasta el mantel de la mesa…Ya nada de aquello se sentía como propio, ni siquiera meramente conocido. Todo recoveco de aquel lugar me despertaba la horrible tarea de imaginar los cuerpos desnudos de ambos bastardos. Era tal mi grado de masoquismo que incluso, al cerrar los ojos, la mera idea de saber que se habían tenido sexo, desarrollaba en mí todas las posibles secuencias que los habían llevado a tal acto. ¿Quién había dado el primer paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

En cuestión de días toda mi vida había dado un vuelco impresionante. Jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer y decir cosas que ni yo me creo que pasaron. Todo es tan irreal, sin embargo, tan malditamente verdadero que no podía dejar de sentir el pecho oprimido y en lo más profundo de mí ser sentía que no solo mi hermano sino también yo mismo me había traicionado. Tenía muchas dudas y solo unas pocas certezas. El futuro se veía tan incierto…

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Ni siquiera me sentía cómodo en mi propia casa. Tampoco quería salir del país, puesto que tendría que informárselo a mi jefe y en todo caso no había otro lugar en el mundo para mí. El de las relaciones publicas era Feliciano, no yo. Años de no salir de mi casa y mi mala predisposición a conocer otras naciones me estaban cobrando factura.

¡Mil demoños¡La solución más sencilla para mí era encerrarme en el rincón más alejado de mis tierras hasta que el tiempo me obligara a olvidar todo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Antonio aun resonaban en mi mente "Si yo soy un bastardo tu eres un maldito egoísta, me has tratado como trapo de piso".

Mordí mi labio conteniendo las lágrimas. Si tal vez lo hubiera tratado al menos un poquito de como el me trataba, quizás y solo quizás no hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba en los brazos de mi hermano. ¿Porque tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no me permitía a mí mismo mostrar abiertamente cariño a la gente que me amaba? Ahora, dos de las tres únicas personas en todo el mundo que me respetaban y me querían a pesar de todos mis fallos y reniegos, ya se habían cansado de mis caprichos. Sin España ni Veneciano solo me quedaba mi hermana. Aunque dudo que San Marino entendiera la complicada situación en la que me encuentro.

Sin rumbo seguro, me halle a mi mismo recorriendo las calles de Roma. En momentos como este es cuando mas extrañaba a mi abuelo. Si estuviera aquí conmigo me estrecharía en sus musculosos brazos, que tanta seguridad me daban, diciéndome y haciéndome sentir que todo estaba bien.

Detuve mi caminata frente a la fuente de la plaza principal, rememorando cuando en ese mismo lugar, muchos siglos atrás, el abuelo Roma entraba victorioso a la habitación de sus nietos para darles regalos que había conseguido de sus conquistas. Ahora, el palacio romano era solo una concurrida plaza de turistas, que no revelan ningún parecido al pasado. Se sentía tan nostálgico. Por primera vez en mi existencia me di cuenta la velocidad con que el mundo cambia.

_-Romanito_-la mano del albino se hundió en mis cabellos, revolviéndolos como si fuera un crio.

-_Ahhh, no me asustes, idiota_-grite_-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

_-¿No te alegra verme? El asombroso yo esta de tour por el mundo_-Lo que me faltaba, el patatero albino. Mi suerte no puede ser peor.

-_Vete inmediatamente de mi ciudad_

_-¿Así tratas a los turistas? ¡Qué buena imagen que das!_ –Reía al verme de mal humor-_Oye... ¿Por qué no me das un recorrido por aquí?_

_-¿Porque no te vas a pelar papas rancias?_

_-¡Que mal carácter! El magnífico Prusia iba a invitarte a salir pero si estas con esos humores…-_me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

_-¿quién te dijo que yo iba a salir con vos?-_ típico patatero entrometido

-_Vamos, romanito, al menos se buen anfitrión y muéstrame algo de tu ciudad, sino te perseguiré hasta que cumplas con tus obligaciones_-Accedí de mala gana, pero solo porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer y además porque el bastardo inútil me necesita. Solo por eso…

Recorrimos la mayoría de los destinos turísticos como el Coliseo, los palacios y las ruinas de mi abuelo. El albino tonto no dejaba de hacer bromas y chistes. Parece como si saliera a pasear con un jodido crio. Cuando el sol comenzaba a descender, me propuso como remuneración a mi tiempo perdido, invitarme a comer unos ravioles reparados por el mismo. Acepte, al menos tengo que reconocerle que sus bobadas me hicieron olvidar por un rato todo el embrollo en el que estaba metido.

-_Aquí tienes_ –me extendió el plato recién preparado. Voltee la vista a la ventana, fingiendo que ignoraba al macho albino.

-_Linda vista eh? Desde tu casa se ven todas las luces de Roma al anochecer-_Sonreí levemente por el cumplido. Tengo que reconócelo, pasar tiempo con el macho albino no era tan horrible. Volví la vista al plato y probé.

_-No está nada mal para un patatero_-dije, en realidad estaban bastante buenos los ravioles.

-_kesesese ¿Eso fue un elogio a mi asombrosa comida? España se va a poner celoso-_El idiota creía que estaba siendo gracioso. No lo era. La sola mención de su nombre me quito el apetito.

_-No me hables de ese bastardo-_Ni te atrevas a volver a mencionarlo_._

_-Ehh… ¿qué tienes contra Antonio? Seguro te enojaste con él por una tontería. _

-¿_Te parece una tontería follarse a mi hermano?_-No lo soporte más…La ira dentro de mi aclamaba por salir. El albino quedo inmóvil. Quiso reír, creyendo que era una maldita broma. Ojala fuera así. Al darse cuenta que hablaba bien en serio, borro esa maldita mueca de su boca.

_-No puede ser. Te abras confundido, si España…_

_-España nada, estúpido, los vi con mis propios ojos_-me levante de la mesa. Estaba a punto de llorar y no iba a dejar que el albino estúpido me vea así. El patatero agarro mi brazo.

_-Oye, mira todo tiene solución, el asombroso yo te ayudara, soy un experto en el amor._

_-Ja, si ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti mismo_-grite- _el amor de tu vida te dejo por el austriaco. Nadie se acuerda de ti, excepto el pervertido maldito de tu hermano .Eres solo lo que quedo de una nación que esta resignada a seguir existiendo_-Lo último que necesitaba era ayuda o consejos de este bastardo. Procure ser lo más hiriente posible. Yo no me meto en sus cosas, que él no se meta en las mías.

_-Yo…-_El prusiano no sabía cómo reaccionar. La veracidad y crueldad de mis palabras lo había shockeado. La verdad duele ¿no es verdad, macho albino?-Buenas noches, Romano -dijo, marchándose silenciosamente.

Me acerque a la ventana y vi como caminaba hasta desaparecer en la noche. Aun sabiendo que había sido muy duro con él, ya era demasiado tarde. Las palabras, en especial las mías, se clavan a las personas como cuchillos. Mejor le conviene estar lejos de mí…

Me senté en la cama y mire la soledad a mí alrededor. Así es como siempre debió ser, mientras más lejos están menos te lastiman.

Al tratar de quitar mi ropa para poder dormir con comodidad, un ardor irreconocible recorrió mi piel. Miré mis manos y pies llenos de cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras. Caí sobre mis rodillas, recordando lo que le había dejado hacer al macho patatas, lo lejos que mi ira me condujo a hacer y la sensación absoluta de falta de amor para disfrutarlo.

Me reincorpore y trate de acomodarme de costado para conciliar el sueño, abrasándome a sí mismo para dormir. Mis manos envolvieron mi torso, sintiendo la marca de las cicatrices, prueba de la brutalidad con que Alemania me había tratado. Por más que me quedara estático, no podía dormir. Era demasiado, todo era demasiado…

Esa noche no podía parar de pensar las causas y consecuencias de toda esta horrible situación. Tal vez haberle dicho al macho patatas que su inocente novio andaba revolcándose con Antonio no había sido la mejor de las ideas. El maldito descargo toda su furia contra mi cuerpo. El castigo duro horas pero no opuse resistencia. No sé si por querer pagarle a Feliciano con la misma moneda o por el hecho de sentir que yo merecía sufrir por el bastardo que soy.

Peor aún, el hecho de que toda la escena haya quedado grabada, me hacía sentir aún más sucio, aunque en ese momento todo lo deseaba era que mi hermano viera como su novio cumplía sus oscuras fantasías conmigo. Quería que viera lo que es la traición con sus propios ojos….

Los látigos, las fustas, los cuchillos, nada podía doler más que el corazón hecho pedazos. No, estas cicatrices no eran nada comparado a sentir el corazón estrujado.


	7. Alemania (PARTE 2)

**Pov Alemania parte 2**

Desde que Romano metió la pata y mezclo los asuntos de su deprimida vida con la mía, las cosas están salidas de control. Y odio eso. Feliciano no contesta mis llamadas y tengo mucho trabajo como para ir a buscarlo. De todos modos volverá pidiendo perdón, lo sé, siempre lo hace. Pero estoy enojado, muy enojado. Y es justo lo que Romano siempre quiso, alejarme de su hermano inventando mentiras y patrañas para hacerme sucumbir y hacerle creer a Feli que no lo quiero. Me siento fuera de mi eje y creo que lo estoy odiando con la misma intensidad con la que amo a su hermano ojimiel.

Mi secretaria se asustó al ver que parto el bolígrafo de la presión que ejerce mi mano. No me puedo concentrar, pasan las horas y días y la sensación empeora aún más. Feliciano no aparece. La sucia cara de Romano sigue clavada en mi cabeza y la única vez que necesito pedir un consejo, mi hermano ni se molesta en contestar mis mensajes. Son todos unos irresponsables. Pensar las incontables veces que llamaban y yo atendía, no importara lugar, hora o situación. Y mírenme ahora. Estoy harto de esta situación. Y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo, no se qué es lo que mas me inquieta, que Romano mienta o que exista la minúscula posibilidad que tenga razón. No…mi morena debilidad jamás me traicionaría. Quizás perdió el celular o se lo robaron o todavía no reunió el valor para venir a disculparse. No importa que a veces le grite o que me desespere, el nunca dejaría de insistir por mi. Ni yo por el.

Incapaz de poder concentrarme, me voy a casa a esperar a Feli. Yo sé que pronto volverá. Me siento en el sofá. Los únicos ruidos que escucho son el viento soplar contra las ventanas y la voz del sureño. "Tu queridísimo novio es una zorra". Sacudo la cabeza, intentando quitarme el recuerdo de la torcida sonrisa del ojiverde al pronunciar estas palabras. No quiero creerle, como lo hice en aquel momento. Y tampoco quiero volver a perder el control. Yo no soy asi. Sin embargo, me es difícil olvidar la gravedad de su acusación .La sola mención de esta despierta mis instintos más bajos. Mientras me ducho sigo escuchando -¿sabes que se está revolcando en las sabanas con el maldito de Antonio?- tapo mis odios y golpeo la pared del baño pero no consigo ahogar su voz. Es inútil, me persigue por donde sea.

-Ahora mismo Antonio debe estar encima suyo-me muerdo el labio tan fuerte que creo que va a sangrar. Odio esto. Odio esta absoluta falta de control. Y de repente, sonrió al tener un flash de Romano siendo golpeado por una de mis fustas. No puedo evitar pensar que lo tubo bien merecido. Luego, otra imagen donde lo agarro por el pelo y lo obligo a practicarme sexo oral, para que deje de hablar y se trage todas sus asquerosas palabras. Si, lo tenia bien merecido. Tal vez me siento mal y angustiado por muchas cosas pero no puedo arrepentirme de todo lo que le hice. No engañe a Feli, no me acosté con Romano. Solo le demostré quien manda. De repente, me encuentro a mi mismo sofocado y excitado y me dirigo hacia mi pieza. Tengo que volver a ver ese video.

Ya pasaron dos meses. Feliciano jamás tarda tanto en volver y me estoy preocupando. Todo este asunto me tiene los pelos de punta. Le pedí a mi secretaria que reserve el vuelo mas inmediato a Venecia y fui hasta su casa. Abrí la puerta con la vieja llave que me había dado mi ojimiel hace decadas.

Casi no recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve en esta casa. Años atrás me encantaba venir a la ciudad de los canales y hacer todas esas cosas románticas que se supone que una pareja normal debe hacer, las que tanto Feli me reclama que no el tiempo me ha dado la razón, no somos una pareja normal. Ni cerca. No es por el hecho de que seamos del mismo sexo, eso ya lo he superado, sino porque somos países. Llevamos una carga muy grande sobre nuestros hombros. Puede que me haya vuelto paranoico o quizás este en lo correcto pero ya no puedo darme el lujo de relajarme. Ya escuche como los humanos, mi pueblo habla. Las nuevas generaciones se creen aisladas de los horrores de la historia. Algunos hablan sin pensar y hasta otros fantasean con una tercera guerra mundial. Quizás sea por esto que estoy más huraño, o simplemente me ve vuelto más viejo. Feliciano, por lejos, había dejado de ser una prioridad en mi vida

Me acerco a la pared del vestíbulo y miro una polvorienta fotografía nuestra. Se me hace un escalofrío al vernos con nuestros uniformes. Solo Feli hubiera podido sonreír de esa manera en medio de todo ese caos. Agarro un trapo de la cocina y me pongo a limpiar todos los portarretratos. La mugre opacaba las imágenes de eventos que casi olvido que ocurrieron. Mientras deslizo el trapo sobre los vidrios suelto un silencioso "lo siento "y beso una de las fotos…

Prepare todo lo necesario, tal como a el le gusta. Las velas iluminaban la oscuridad del balcón que deba una hermosa vista del mar Adriático. Estaba el mantel de colores, el vino, la pasta, solo faltaba el dueño de la casa. Me senté a esperar y pasada la hora, escucho las llaves y la puerta abrirse. Y su risa. Ya olvidaba cuanto me gustaba oírle reír. Feliciano subió las escaleras sonriendo y se paró en seco al verme sosteniendo un ramo de crisantemos. No creí que lo sorprendería tanto. Le extendí la mano y agarro el presente, totalmente abrumado y aturdido.

-Ludwig...-miraba el ramo y luego a mí. Su boca titubeaba, incapaz de comenzar la oración. Creo que tanto romanticismo de golpe lo atontó. Tal vez soy muy bueno en esto si me lo propongo. Comencé a acercarme hacia el y a cerrar mis ojos, debía besarlo, tal como recuerdo haberlo leído alguna vez, era el broche de oro de cualquier momento romántico.

-No puedo-escuche decir, al abrir los ojos y sentir el ramo nuevamente en mis manos-por favor, márchate-sus grande ojos miel ya no me miraban, sino que olvidaban la vista hacia un costado. Estaba confundido.¿Acaso todavía no me perdonaba o quizás…? No, él no puede tener razón. Me acerque a el y lo agarre de las muñecas obligándolo a mirarme.

-Explícame porque debo irme Feliciano-Necesitaba que me dijera que las dudas en mi cabeza no son ciertas. Necesitaba oírlo de su boca.

La cara del italiano era la imagen misma del pánico. Lo había visto asustado, pero pocas veces así. Solté sus muñecas al comprender que me estaba dejando llevar por mis emociones. Él se alejo hacia una esquina a frotarse las marcas que le había dejado. Me sentí devastado al ver que me tiene miedo.

-Feli…¿Ya no me amas?-pregunte, en el tono intermedio entre una pregunta y una afirmación. Espere en un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad. Debía decirme que me seguía amando. Necesitaba que me diga que me seguía amando. El ambiente termino de quebrarse cuando susurro un tímido pero contundente NO.

Enese momento maldije. Me maldije a mi mismo por no prever esto. Maldije a Feliciano por haber dejado de intentar. Maldije a Romano. Al destino. Al mundo entero.

No sabia como seguir. Las palabras de Feliciano y Romano se mezclaban en mi mente, atormentándome .El timbre de la casa sonó, inquietándome tanto a mi como al italiano. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta. El italiano me siguió detrás. Por primera vez en la vida, estaría agradecido si al abrir la puerta estarían Romano, mi hermano o Francia.

-Buenas noches,amore mio-detrás del gigantesco ramo de rosas, se hallaba la sonriente cara de España. O lo que iba a quedar de ella después de atreverse a meterse con mi Feliciano...


End file.
